


Never been kissed

by blossomkwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is in love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, but a sweetheart, but still straight, chenle and sicheng are brothers, chinaline live together, lowkey angst, renjun is clueless bc of Mark, renjun lives with them, spolier alert: Mark is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomkwan/pseuds/blossomkwan
Summary: After getting to Know Jaemin, Renjun immediately took a liking to him. He was a really nice person and there was even times where Jaemin would compliment a drawing Renjun drew, or tell him that he looked cute on a certain day and Renjun would find his stomach doing somersaults and there would even be a dust of pink on his cheeks.It's unfortunate that there was a certain guy in the year above them that completely clouded Renjuns feelings that he couldn't even notice his feelings for Jaemin (Or Jaemins feelings for him).





	1. Chapter 1

Huang Renjun.

The straight-A-student with a golden smile, cute snaggle tooth and a soft voice that can soothe any insomniac to sleep. He is pretty lovable so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when Na Jaemin, the dance student slowly became infatuated with him.

It's not like they were strangers. In fact, they were in the same close friend group with four others. They were all different ages but they all came together at lunch time and after school.

They were all linked together somehow. Firstly: Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin were all in the same classes since they were all born in the same year. Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin are all dance students. In fact, the three of them worked as a team at the end-of-year showcase and won first place even against their seniors at school that formed the famous nine-member dance and singing group. (They called themselves Exo and even though they weren't famous yet, they were worshipped at their school so it was surprising when Jeno, Jisung and Jaemin won with their group that was called "Triple-J").

Renjun and Chenle moved to China together with Chenle's older brother Sicheng, Renjun's mother let him go since it would give him more opportunities to study better than at home with a different atmosphere. It was more difficult for Chenle to learn the Korean language, but Renjun was a great teacher. (Sicheng said multiple times that Renjun was even better at Korean than he was but that is a low barrier to beat). 

Moving to Korea was a strange experience, he had studied a bit of the language before he came but his knowledge was very basic. They couldn't do anything. They couldn't order food, they couldn't register for the new school, they couldn't even speak to the apartment owner on the first day they moved in, Sicheng had to use google translate just to communicate and understand the paperwork. They came in the summertime so Renjun was motivated to study hard and know more than greetings so it would be easier for him when he officially started his new school, and it was safe to say that it was successful. He is more than confident in his Korean now, even if he stumbles over his words sometimes and rambles in mandarin under his breath. 

He couldn't say the same for Chenle. He was never a good at studying so during the summer months it was easier for the other to get distracted by going to the beach with his older brother and diverting his attention from the books to watch the next episode of idol producer or whatever new drama came out from back home to talk to his sister about on their Wednesday night calls. 

He is paying the price for it now as he now has studying Korean on top of his other subjects. Renjun can see how stressed he is and Renjun feels bad for him so he helps him out as much as he can, but it doesn't stop Chenle from not understanding a word his teacher is saying to him which causes his outbursts in random Chinese and then includes him to storm out of the classroom in frustration.

Sicheng almost sent him back to China, not understanding the language also caused Chenles grades to drop so his older brother thought it would be more beneficial for him to just be at home and that was when Renjun started to focus almost all of his attention on helping Chenle, not wanting to lose his best friend. It's a work in progress but he is getting better which gets Sicheng off his back.

When the three of them moved school, it would have been just as hard for all of them. Renjun and Sicheng were in new classes and everyone already knew each other and had their own friend groups. Older people in Sichengs class seemed feel the urge to protect him as his friends took him under their wings and seemed to help him. Although Chenle was new with the other students, his Korean wasn't strong at the time so he couldn't communicate well with the other students.

For Renjun he always had problems making friends. Even back in China his only real friend was Chenle and he was a few years younger than him, he just got used to someone and it took him a while to get comfortable with people around him, he would consider himself a very closed off person. 

The first friend he made in the school was Donghyuck.

("Hey, can I borrow a pen?" The brunette asked. Renjun gave him a puzzled look before what he said registered in his head, so he nodded and gave him his favourite Moomin pen. When the other saw it he chuckled to himself before mumbling "Cute" under his breath.)

After that day Donghyuck felt the urge to almost protect the other, even though Renjun was a few months older than him. It was low-key the way he added himself into the elders life. He remembers walking over to Renjun and Chenle's table with Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung and that was kind of how they all became friends. So when Renjun thinks about it, if he hadn't of let Donghyuck borrow his Moomin pen that one Tuesday morning then they wouldn't be sitting here right now under the tree outside of the school on the hot summers day.

"It's too hot!" Jeno whined and lay his head on Donghyuck's lap who rolled his eyes but laced his fingers through the others blonde hair.

"You're wearing a sweater, you idiot." Renjun said. He was lying down on the grass and was staring up at the bright blue sky which was slightly covered by the leaves on the trees. 

"It's a cute, yellow one, its summery." Jeno whined.

"It's wool and you're sweating buckets." Donghyuck said and a disgusted look made it's way onto his face. "Ew! You're hair's wet from the sweat!" Donghyuck said and wiped it on Jaemin who's face screwed up but ignored it. 

"So, Jaemin." Renjun asked and the others attention was immediately on Renjun. "Any plans for the end-of-year showcase as their team-leader?"

Jaemin's face immediately lit up when the other asked the question. He always got excited when the other showed an interest in Jaemin. He knew Renjun was interested in him, but it didn't stop his heart from fluttering when Renjun remembered to asked how he did in the maths exam that he complained about once last week. Or asking if his back feels any better form when he hurt it practising too much.

It was the small things that made him know that Renjun cared, and he cared as well. Renjun will always remember the time that his English teacher started yell at him for not being able to remember the words for the class test and Jaemin stood up for him. 

-

"Okay, nice job Jeno I can really tell you studied really hard." The teacher gave the younger a plastic smile and began scanning the room for her next victim before she stopped on Renjun and smiled again. "Okay Renjun, why don't you read to the class your English extract that you learned last night?" The teacher said and Renjun took a deep breath. He felt Donghyuck squeeze his hand from under the table as a sign of good luck but Renjuns heart was still beating a thousand miles a minute and his palms were sweating. 

He stood up and stood at the front of the class. He didn't know where to put his hands so he clenched them and you couldn't see them because his sleeves were covering them. He was about to start reading what he had been frantically learning over the past few days but his mind went completely blank. A random mix of Korean and Mandarin were rushing through his brain but not a word of English. "I-I can't remember." He squeaked out. He heard a few classmates giggling at the back of the class but he tried his hardest to ignore them but the blush from embarrassment that dusted his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the class.

The teacher almost looked proud of herself for being able to catch someone that doesn't know the answer. "And why not Renjun?" She asked in a higher pitched voice. "What makes you think its acceptable to show up to my class without you work done?" She asked with a glare on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and was looking at the ground. He was too afraid to look up at the class in case he burst into tears.

"Aren't you being too harsh?" A voice came from behind Donghyuck. Renjun looked up and noticed that Na Jaemin was sitting back in his chair, giving the teacher a disgusted look.

The teacher scoffed and turned to look at Jaemin now. "You were all given the same amount of time to learn an extract. If everyone else has learned it, it's not fair to let the one student that didn't even try off the hook."

Jaemin sat up and gave the teacher an incredulous look. "I am his friend, so I know that he tried his hardest to learn the words, but he is still trying his hardest to learn Korean. Don't you think it's a little cruel to add another language on top of that?" 

"I don't need your backtalk Na Jaemin. You can stay behind with Renjun since you are both such close friends."

-

Renjun still thinks about that moment a lot. They weren't even that close at the time. Sure, they sat together and hung out, but Jeno and Donghyuck were always there. They never really had the chance to get to know each other. 

After getting to Know Jaemin, Renjun immediately took a liking to him. He was a really nice person and there was even times where Jaemin would compliment a drawing Renjun drew, or tell him that he looked cute on a certain day and Renjun would find his stomach doing somersaults and there would even be a dust of pink on his cheeks.

It's unfortunate that there was a certain guy in the year above them that completely clouded Renjuns feelings that he couldn't even notice his feelings for Jaemin (Or Jaemins feelings for him).

His name was Mark Lee. Multinational, multi-talented superstar of the school that everyone wanted to either be or date. Renjun was in the second category which was extremely melancholic of him, as he was ninety-nine percent sure that Mark Lee had absolutely no idea who he was. 

Mark an Donghyuck are actually friends which means that he does see Mark quite often, but it would be very rare that they ever have a conversation and when they do Renjun is often referred to as "Man" or "Bro". Not very flirtatious or romantic if he was being honest. 

Donghyuck is the only person that Renjun told about the crush but he knows that Donghyuck told Jeno because every time Mark comes over to talk to Donghyuck, he feels Jeno elbowing Renjun in the ribs and giggling mischievously. 

He also told Chenle. Well, it's safe to say that Chenle already knew because Chenle knows everything about him.

-

"Actually, we aren't going to perform together this year." He said, snapping Renjun out of his thoughts.

"Wait, really? But you guys perform together every year!" He said, genuinely shocked Jaemin smiled at the other before rolling his eyes at Jeno.

"Yeah, that was before someone found themselves a boyfriend and now wants to perform with him." Donghyuck smiled and ran his hands through Jeno's hair again.

"We're giving the gays what they want." 

Donghyuck and Jeno has always had some kind of chemistry between each other, they were like the perfect match and balanced each other out. They have their rough patches but honestly Renjun can't see them with any one else but each other.They used to flirt nonstop with each other for years and it was only recently when Donghyuck finally went up to Jeno and kissed him and they had been a couple every since and it's safe to say not much has changed except te skin-ship has gone up a level to kissing. (Which they do a lot of).

"Hey, it's not just me. Jisung and Chenle are performing together as well!" Jeno defended himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Korean." Chenle mumbled in mandarin.

"You use that phrase so much we actually understand what it means now." Donghyuck cackled.

"So what are you going to do, Jaemin?" Renjun asked, changing the subject and Jaemin sat up and faced Renjun.

"I actually have to talk to you about that..." Jaemin trailed off, if Renjun didn't know any better, he would think the other looked nervous. "I was wondering if you would like to perform a vocal stage with me?"

To say Renjun was stunned would be an understatement. 

"What did he say?" He overheard Chenle whisper to Jisung and Jisung repeating what Jaemin said and the shocked look that soon appeared on Chenle's face began to mirror everyone else's.

"I-I can't!" He said suddenly. "I mean, I can't even sing." He said and he heard Donghyuck snort behind him.

"What are you talking about?" He said loudly. "I heard you sing so many times and it was amazing!" Renjun sighed and turned to Donghyuck and glared.

"Yeah, well I also have crippling stage fright." Jaemin frowned and moved closer to Renjun and gave him wide, puppy dog eyes that caused an increase in Renjuns heart rate.

"Injunnie..." He started and Renjun widened his eyes at the nickname and he could hear the others groaning. "Can you pretty please do the stage with me, I have heard you sing and you are amazing at it, I also feel like your voice would really fit with the song that I am planning on singing." He said. "So, will you do it, for me Injunnie?"

Renjun doesn't know why he said yes. He keeps telling himself that it was because of the fact that it would be really beneficial for him, in terms of boosting his confidence and the fact that it would be a nice thing to take part in since he was always used to looking fro the audience and helping friends out backstage but never getting the experience the rush you get from performing in front of people that are cheering you on, but he would be lying. Deep down he knows that it was the adorable puppy-dog loom in Jaemins eyes and the slight pout that had Renjun immediately agreeing after that.

"Fine."

There was another stunned silence and you could even hear Chenle gasp and Jaemins eyes widened before a smile blossomed on his face as he clapped. "Thank you so much Renjun!" He gasped and leaned forward and kissed Renjun on the cheek and got up and ran away. "I'll text you the details about our first practice!" He said whilst running away.

Renjun was holding his cheek in the spot where Jaemin had kissed him. He could hear Donghyuck sigh. "Now is where it really begins."


	2. Chapter Two- "You both looked ridiculous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 00 lines last day of freedom before they divert all of their attention to the show case, let the gays have their fun.

"How was your day, ge?" Chenle asked in Mandarin and the other smiled at the microwave where he took out the noodles.

"I'll tell you if you start setting the table." Sicheng sighed as he began putting the noodles into bowls and setting the three of them on the table. "Renjun, dinner!" He sighed before sitting down. 

Chenle finished placing the three sets of chopsticks on the table and sat on the chair opposite to Sicheng.

Renjun eventually joined them as he padded into the kitchen. He was wearing sweats and his contacts were out and he was wearing his round glasses that were slipping down his nose. "Where you still studying?" Chenle asked incredulously to which Renjun nodded sleepily to and picked up his chopsticks and began eating. 

"I don't know how you can study for so long without wanting to tear your eyes out of your head." Chenle mumbled as he picked up a few noodles and began slurping them up and then moaning at the taste and mumbling 'Ramen is the best.'

"I have to study." He said in Korean. "I have to speak more Korean as well because I feel like i'm getting worse."

This caused Sicheng to raise his chopsticks and point them at the other. "No Korean at home, it's difficult enough, you should feel more relaxed in your home." He sighed. "And there is no way you are getting worse, I say this all the time and I will say it again: You are the best at Korean out of all three of us and there is more chance of me and Chenle getting amnesia and not being able to remember any languages than you to forget the years worth of studying the language." He said. 

Renjun sighed at Sicheng. He had a point, he was really good at Korean, but he is really insecure about his ability to speak it, so every time someone corrects his grammar or tells him that he spelled a certain word wrong, he would fret over it and the word would always be in the back of his mind and he would refrain from using it altogether to avoid making the same mistake. It's not the right way to deal with it and he should keep trying to avoid further failure, he knows that he should be trying to better himself and try even harder but has always been afraid of confrontation. 

When he was back in China, he was invisible. If his parents hadn't of been friends with Chenle and Sichengs parents, he would have had no friends at all. He was always an introverted kid who would take a long time to open up to people, but for some reason it didn't take as long as he thought it would to get close with Donghyuck and Jeno. He had fears that they would eventually get bored with him and move on with their lives, but they were used to big groups and Donghyuck was always there to include Renjun in everything they did.

He found himself coming out of his shell more and getting more comfortable with his new group of friends and he would even open up more with them about personal things (mostly Donghyuck). They were also the first people he came out to, he felt like they wouldn't be judging him saying as Donghyuck and Jeno were out as gay. 

Korea isn't exactly the most accepting place, so they wouldn't be as open with the public which was sad but it's something they would have had to come to terms with. It was kind of then same in China so it wasn't a big shock to Renjun when Donghyuck and Jeno would immediately let go of each others hands as soon as they were more exposed to people of the public, or when they would only kiss in private. (Believe Renjun when he says that when they do be in private they kiss a LOT even if the rest of their friends are there).

He cant say that he blames them. If he had a boyfriend then he would definitely be the same with him, but that's the sad ting about Renjun. He doesn't have a boyfriend. In fact, he is embarrassed to admit that Renjun hasn't even had his first kiss yet.

Yes, he knows that it's ridiculous that an eighteen year old still hasn't had his first kiss yet, but it's not like he would have had a lot of chances to get it thanks to his lack of friends. Even Chenle had his first kiss with a girl back in China and it was one of the funniest and most awkward things that Renjun has ever seen but he wouldn't dream of every making fun of Chenle for it. (At least he had his first kiss).

"So, I was reading the sign up sheet for the end-of-year showcase and I saw that both of your names were on it, that's great!" Sicheng smiled. "I kept nagging you guys to try out for it ever since you guys first enrolled!" 

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Ge, you don't even go to that school anymore why are you still running that showcase?" 

"Jaehyun and I need extra credit and Mr Lee said it was okay for us to come back and do it."

Chenle snorted. "That's a shocker saying as Mr Lee hates you." He mumbled and that earned him a slap.

"Mr Lee hates all foreigners." Renjun sighed and finished his noodles. "We come from a different fucking country to get your education and learn a new fucking language and he still be's a fucking asshole to me."

"Renjun!" Sicheng said appalled at the youngers words. He was always so tolerant and never seemed to complain about a lot of things which was what was concerning Sicheng. 

"I'm sorry." Renjun sighed and got up to put his empty bowl in the sink and began to wash it. "I'm just under a lot of stress at the minute with classes and now i'm doing the stage with Jaemin and it just adds so much more pressure."

"If you're getting this stressed out about it, then maybe you should do it. I know we always talked about how good of a singer you are and how you should express your talents but if its not the right move for you now and just stresses you out, then it won't be the end of the world if you don't do it. Remember what we always agreed on the moment we came here." He said, obviously expecting Renjun to answer.

"Health comes first." Renjun and Chenle said at the same time. Renjun and Chenle say that a lot to each other, but they always say it in mandarin so none of the others knows what it means and they never tell them, it's kind of their thing. 

"I have to do it, I promised Jaemin and it would just be unfair to let him down after I agreed to it." He said whilst rubbing his eyes and Sicheng nodded and patted Renjuns shoulder as a sign of comfort. 

"Okay, if you feel like you are able to do it then I won't push it, but if I see you getting worse then i'm pulling it. I've seen what stress does to you, Renjun."

"It won't be like last time, I promise." He smiled weakly.

\--

It was a few weeks later when four of them were sitting in the abandoned dance room after school. This was kind of a ritual for all of them since they hung out together every Tuesday after school and Donghyuck always had dance practice, so this always ended up being the spot where they all met up and ended up spending most of the day.

Even though they had the chance to hang out at lunch time everyday, everyone was busy after school except for Tuesday, it was a weird day and it was a miracle that none of the six were busy on that certain day, so they just agreed to meet up and do whatever they felt like doing, there was no pressure to do stuff or even show up which was why their friendship worked so well.

For example, Chenle and Jisung were not present today as they began to practise for their stage in the showcase. People really took this seriously because their principle of their school was also the president of an entertainment company and if you do well, then you are more or less guaranteed a spot as a trainee so it was almost like an audition.

Renjun remembers when Sicheng did the showcase with Jaehyun, it was a little strange since it was Jaehyun singing and Sicheng dancing around him, but it seemed to impress Mr Lee as they were both offered a spot at the entertainment industry and Sicheng has been working there ever since.

Renjun can't decide if he actually wants a spot. He knows deep down that it has always been his dream to sing and even perform which is ironic because of his stage fright. He doesn't know if he would be able to handle it if he had to perform in front of thousands of people.

"Renjun...Are you even listening?" Donghyuck asked in an exasperated tone which snapped Renjun from his thoughts as he diverted his attention back to the group. "I swear you are in a different world ninety-five percent of the time." He mumbled.

"Sorry." Renjun giggled. "What were you saying?"

Donghyuck huffed. "I was saying that we probably shouldn't meet up on Tuesdays anymore and use the time to practice, since the showcase is soon." He said and lay back against Jenos chest. 

Renjun nodded. "That seems fair, your're going to get sick of me Nana." He joked and nudged the other who smiled widely and Renjun was probably seeing things, but he could have sworn that he saw the others ears turn red.

"That's impossible, Injunnie." He replied. The nickname seemed to have the same effect on Renjun and Donghyuck groaned.

"Unbelievable." He muttered before sitting up and clapping loudly making Renjun Jump. "Okay, since this is our last group hangout and the kids are gone, let's have fun!" He said excitedly and got up from Jeno and walked over to his phone which was connected to the dance room speakers and began to dance to the first song that came on shuffle. 

Jeno was up in a heartbeat and dancing beside him to the music playing and as the songs wen ton all four of them were dancing a freestyle to the choreography.

All of them were tired out after a good few songs and Jaemin and Jeno were already situated on the floor, but it turned into a friendly competition between the other two as they both knew their fair share of dance routines but Renjun was getting tired and was about to bow out and let Donghyuck claim his victory.

That was until he heard the familiar opening to a classic Blackpink song that had Jaemin and Jeno cheering and a cocky smirk appear on Donghyucks lips. "Come on Injun, this is a classic!" He heard Jaemin yell. 

Renjun rolled his eyes but got up and stood beside Donghyuck and waited for the chorus. When it was about to start he gave the other a knowing look before smiling. "Let's go!" 

They began dancing to the choreography perfectly and Renjun knew he was doing it right since he and Donghyuck learned the entire choreography as soon as the dance practice video came out. 

It was obvious they both remembered the moves as they executed them perfectly together and y the time the song was over they both collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. 

They then suddenly heard clapping from the door and Renjuns head snapped to where the noise was coming from and his jaw dropped when he saw none other than Mark Lee standing at the doorway. "Wow guys, nice. It seems like I was walking in on something." He laughed and walked in.

"What can I do for you, Mark?" Donghyuck sighed and lay his head on Jenos lap who smiled down at the other and ran his fingers through the others hair.

"Um, I just left my jacket here." He mumbled and went over to the side and lifted it up. 

"So Marcus."Donghyuck started and sat up. The nickname made Mark grunt but was listening to what the other wanted to say. "What did you think about me and Renjuns dance cover?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Renjun hates to admit it, but he really cared about what Mark thought about him. and yes, he knew that he was pathetic and he needed to get a grip. He knows this but there is just something about Mark that makes him want to be the perfect person for Mark. 

Mark snorted. "No. You both looked ridiculous."

It's pathetic really. The drop in Renjuns stomach and the overwhelming wave of sadness and embarrassment when he was only kidding. 

Donghyuck simply stuck his tongue out at Mark and waved him off as he left the practice room. Donghyuck and Jeno were soon swooped into their own world of kisses and loveliness, like all couples whereas Renjun was sitting on the ground staring off into space and recounting the events that happened exactly three minutes and twenty nine seconds ago.

It's funny hoe an event that lasted not even two minutes has managed to dampen Renjuns entire mood. 

One-sided love is a scary thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off school all week so I am trying to write as much as I can before I go back because I know as soon as i'm back then all of my energy and attention will be gone. I hope you are enjoying it so far because I am really enjoying writing it. Idk if this isn't enough, or too much? I am trying to make each chapter have a minimum of 2,000 words so if you feel like that isn't enough then comment!
> 
> Again, a little reminder if you are not already to follow my twitter- @hongftw
> 
> Dm me, don't be shy! We can Scream about Renmin together ;)


	3. Chapter Three- "give them exactly what they don't want."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Jaemin finally begin to practice for the showcase

"I hate him." Jaemin said. 

"You most certainly do not." Jeno said. He wasn't even looking at Jaemin, he was stuck on his phone texting Donghyuck long paragraphs with disgustingly pink and red hearts at the end of them making him groan.

"I know, I just hate the situation." Jaemin sighed and sat up. 

It was a Saturday, and like all Saturdays where Donghyuck was too busy catching up on work he didn't do during the week, thanks to his unforgiving after-school dance practices which forces Jeno to hang out with his only other friends which is Jaemin, where they stay in Jaemins room all day and play video games and consume an unhealthy amount of food and energy drinks.

"Look, we always knew that Renjun is a very emotional person. He gets wrapped up in his emotions and there's nothing we can do but let him work it out on his own. It sounds harsh but it's what he needs at the minute."

"Stop trying to sound smart, I know you got all the shit from Donghyuck." Jaemin snorted and went back to his video game, ignoring the others pout. "And I know, it's just frustrating when you like a guy so much, yet he doesn't even know that there is a guy right in front of him that just wants to kiss and squeeze him- Eugh, Goddamnit!" He shouted as his character died causing him to throw his controller to the ground out of frustration making Jeno jump. 

"Look, you have to be more considerate to Renjun. I know it's difficult, but what he is going through is ten times worse. You have had crushes before, he hasn't. This is all new to him and it's even harder since it is one-sided."

"Mines is one-sided as well!" 

"But you don't know that!" Jeno sighed. "It's a really shitty situation but you just have to do what feels right for you. I am not going to sit here and tell you what's the right and wrong thing to do in this situation, because to be honest, I would have no idea what to do if I was in your shoes. I don't even know how I got a boyfriend to be honest." He mumbled to himself and on cue, his phone buzzed and all of his attention was diverted back to the device in his hands.

Jaemin huffed and lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes. He wants to say that he thought about stupid, pointless things that had no meaning whatsoever, but that, of course, was not the case. Instead, his mind was flooded with a certain cute guy that is good at art and has an adorable interest in Moomin.

-

Renjun was sat in his room and was typing furiously at his three-year-old laptop on a google document trying to get his report finished (He couldn't afford the Microsoft package so he was left to use googles free services). It wasn't due until the next week but Renjun liked to be organized and have everything done right so that it would give him peace of mind. 

Chenle was at the school with Jisung to use the dance room to practice. It was the only day they could use the practice room and there were study classes on anyway so they were given the permission to go. 

Renjun then heard a familiar ring tone bounce off the walls of his small room and he looked at the bottom right corner of his screen and a small square appeared with the words:

Lee Donghyuck is requesting a video call...  
Accept or Decline?

Renjun sighed but accepted the call and soon he was met with a familiar face with a grin on his lips. "Donghyuck, just because you don't care about getting your work done doesn't mean the rest of us don't" He sighed and the other rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you Huang Renjun and I know that you have been working just as hard as I am. The difference is, is that I know when to take a break so let's chat for a while and then I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day."

It seemed fair, so Renjun slumped in defeat and brought his laptop to his bed where he lay down and sighed in content at the new comfort found on his bed instead of his uncomfortable desk chair. He could see Donghyuck's smug grin on his face through the screen. "Shut up." Renjun mumbled and he could see the other raising his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't say anything..."

"Why are you even calling me, isn't Jeno there to drop anything just to talk to you?" And Donghyuck scoffed. 

"Please, we don't have to talk to each other every time we have a free minute."

"Jeno was busy, wasn't he?" Renjun said, unconvinced giving the other a look and he could see Donghyuck become physically deflated and that was a clear confirmation that what Renjun said was right.

He can't exactly say he was surprised, he wasn't even annoyed about it. They all have a healthy bond with each other and it's not like he never sees Donghyuck. In fact, he could spend less time with the other. 

"He's hanging out with stupid Jaemin." He heard the other mumble and Renjun laughed and sat up. 

"What were you expecting him to do, sit around bored all day?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck cried. "If that's what I have to do!"

"Jeno gets all of his work done on time." Renjun retorted and Donghyuck glared.

"Who's side are you on?!" 

"I am not on either side, there isn't a side to be on!" 

"Whatever." Donghyuck mumbled.

"Come on Hyuck, you know that you wouldn't want Jeno to sit around miserable and bored all day." Renjun tried to reason with him. 

Donghyuck sighed. "I suppose you are right, I'm just bored and upset." 

"You could have come over, there's no one here." Renjun hummed and opened his tab back to his report and began proofreading it.

"Why, where are Sicheng and Chenle?" 

"Oh, Chenle is at dance practice with Jisung and Sicheng went out with Jaehyun." Donghyuck laughed at the last part.

"Jaehyun? What is even the deal with the two of them?" 

"I honestly don't know, but I feel bad for Jaehyun. I mean, Sicheng doesn't even notice the way Jaehyun looks at him and acts around him. It's so obvious he's in love with him and Sicheng doesn't even see it! Is he dumb?"

Donghyuck laughed. "Believe me Injun, it's very likely to make that mistake without even noticing."

-

It was Monday morning and Jaemin was sitting in his normal seat in math class, and he was doing the same thing he did every time he had that lesson. Stare at Renjun. He knows that it's creepy, but it's really Renjun's fault if you think about it. If such an effortlessly beautiful human was sitting right in front of him, then isn't it worse not to look at him? 

Renjun must have felt the eyes on him because he turned around and suddenly their eyes met and Jaemin could feel his stomach drop. He didn't break the eye contact and neither did Renjun, they just sat there completely ignoring the lesson that was happening and stared at each other. It was five seconds at most, but it felt like a lifetime to the both of them and finally, Renjun smiled at the other and Jaemin wasn't being dramatic when he says that his stomach dropped.

Goddamnit, he was so whipped.

Ever since the smaller boy had made his way into their lives, Jaemin knew it was over for him. Ever since he was younger he has always been the flirty type. He remembers when he was sixteen he had to go to the hospital because he had had problems with his back. Being a dancer was definitely the reason why his back got damaged and as much as he likes to joke around with Jeno, the reason why he isn't performing with Jeno and Jisung is really because he still isn't in the right condition to perform the intense choreographies that 'Triple-J' usually did.

It wasn't all bad. It was the perfect way to get Renjun to perform with him. He had also heard him singing before, Donghyuck had scrolled down far enough in Renjun's old Facebook page and was able to find a video of Renjun when he was a few years younger and he was holding the camera facing himself and there was a girl in the background playing the piano whilst Renjun sung the words of the song.

He could only describe the other's voice as perfect. Maybe he was biased, but he will not be swayed on his opinion about Renjuns beautiful voice

"Jaemin." A soft voice said. He was snapped out of his thoughts and he widened his eyes when he saw Renjun standing in front of him. "We should get to the music room so we can start practicing." He said with a soft smile that made Jaemins heart nearly give in and stop working altogether.

"Y-Yeah! That is a good idea!" He nodded and grabbed his things as they walked to the music room.

\--

"Okay, so as I said before...I already have a song in mind." 

Renjun and Jaemin were sitting in the empty music practice room as they both swirled on their computer chairs and Renjun nodded. "Which is...?"

Jaemin grinned and passed him the sheet music and Renjun looked at the title as it read "Suho x Jane Jang Dinner."

"Why did you think I was the perfect person for this song?" Renjun asked with a confused look on his face. "I don't have the vocalization to sing the girl or boy part."

Jaemin rolled his eyes and rolled over to Jaemin and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have heard your voice Injun, you are an amazing singer and I believe you can do this. You are the only guy in this grade with the vocal ability to do this song." He smiled and grabbed both of the others hands.

The only thing that Renjun could think about was the warmth of Jaemins hands and how much he liked to hold them, and how he just wanted to intertwine both of their hands and let his small hands be covered in the warmth of Jaemins larger ones.

He managed to bring himself back to earth (barely) by pulling his hands away softly and looking at the sheet and cleared his throat. 

Jaemin was always very expressive with his feelings, and Renjun knew this. So he didn't know why he was taking to heart so much by letting his body feel all of these feelings everytime they have the smallest amount of body contact.

"So..." He said as he scanned the sheet music. "What part will be singing?" He asked.

"I was thinking you could do Jane Jang's part since you can sing higher than me, but we can lower the pitch as well so you can sing it comfortably," Jaemin explains and Renjun nods.

"You do realize that this is a love song, that we are singing in front of the entire school, and ninety-five percent of the students are either homophobic or at least uncomfortable with the idea of two guys being together." He said and looked at Jaemin.

Jaemin shrugged and scooted his chair close to Renjuns and moved his face so close to Renjuns that Renjun could feel the other's breath fanning his face and the way the ends of his lips curled at the ends didn't go unnoticed either.

"I guess we are just going to have to give them exactly what they don't want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this update took so long, but school and exams are really making life difficult for me and the book is kind of at a place where it's hard what to write if that makes sense? So it takes a lot of planning just for one chapter and it very time-consuming and its time I just don't have at the minute so please forgive me, but I am trying my hardest and there is much more drama and angst to come, so strap yourself in!I am also very sorry for the sucky chapter, but I tried.
> 
> Also, I allow people to scream at me to update on twitter, or if you just want to be friends and scream about Renmin together -@hongftw


	4. Chapter Four- "Hetero Mark"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has a dilemma,  
> Then another  
> Then another

Renjun felt like all of the air was sucked out of his lungs and a massive force had kicked him in the gut when he opened his report card and saw the huge 'F' beside the English grade. He sunk to his knees and clutched the letter to his chest and tried to stop himself from having a mental breakdown.

He wanted to get into SSM so badly, but they never accepted anyone with any failing grades, especially English. 

"Renjun, it's not that bad. There's a chance you can still get into SSM." Sicheng said at the table that night as he was dishing out ramen for the other two and Chenle nodded in agreement as he picked up his chopsticks and began slurping obnoxiously at his noodles. 

"Easy for you to say, you passed English." He said making Sicheng snort.

"Yeah, because I cheated from Jaehyuns paper!" 

"I don't have a Jaehyun!" Renjun whined.

"But you have a Mark." Chenle mumbled which Sicheng heard and groaned.

"Seriously? You're still hung up on Mark?"

"I know right, seagull looking ass..." Chenle mumbled under his breath that thankfully went unheard by the other two as he just as quickly went back to his ramen.

"I am not!" He squeaked and picked up his chopsticks.

"Look, just talk to Miss Liu tomorrow and see if there is anything you can do to get her to raise your grade before the showcase." Sicheng sighed.

Renjun huffed in his chair and finally began eating his noodles with the same obnoxious slurps.

 

\--

"You should have studied for the test." Miss Liu sighed as she picked up a pile of books and began walking to the back of the room where the bookshelf was and Renjun was trailing desperately behind her.

"Please! It's my dream to get into SSM."

"It's everyone else's too, why should I give you an extra shot when you didn't even bother to pick up your book and study?" She asked and finally looked at Renjun with crossed arms.

Renjun stared at her with a wordless expression on his face at the teacher as he wiped away an exasperated tear. He was so frustrated at the unfairness (also the fact that he had to be such a baby and cry for the smallest things but that was beside the point). "I did study!" He snapped. "I am already trying my hardest to learn Korean and every time I even try and learn English I have to learn the Korean translation and it's so unfair."

Renjun knew he was probably going to get sent to the principles office and maybe get detention, or even worse suspended for speaking to a teacher like that. Miss Liu sighed before placing the books down. "There is one thing."

Renjun lifted his head and gave his teacher a shocked look and nodded. "Anything, I'll-I'll do anything."

She bit her lip and looked at a sheet that was sitting on her desk before groaning and walking the entire way back up to her desk again with Renjun still on her tail, as she picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Renjun. "If you can get six names, including yourself on the sign-up sheet for new members of the school council and I will make sure that I get regular updates from the class president, telling me if you are working and if you are for the rest of the year, then I will raise your grade to a pass just before the showcase for 'SSM'. 

Renjun widened his eyes and stood there in shock as he tried to process the sudden news. That was the last thing he ever expected his teacher to say to him. He was expecting her to yell at him for talking back, take him to the principles office and have him suspended, but here he was, about to cry (again) in front of the teacher that he thought hated him as she gave him a second chance at fulfilling his life-long dream. 

\--

"Wait, so you're telling me that if all of us join the school council, you get your pass and you have a fair shot at getting into SSM, it's that easy?"

The six of them were sitting at a lunch table that day and Renjun came running in with the sign-up sheet to tell them the story. (He even tripped on the way in which he should have been embarrassed about but he was too focused on the task at hand and the group didn't even see him so he was thankful he didn't have to sit through the teasing).

"Believe me, I am just as surprised as you are." Renjun said as he was practically jumping in his seat in excitement. 

"So who are you going to get to sign up?" Chenle asked as he chewed on his apple.

"That's the thing." He said and set the sign-up sheet in the middle of the table. "I only need five other names..." He trailed off and Jaemin was already picking up the pen and signed his name.

"Wow, I didn't even have to talk you into it." Renjun giggled and Jaemin gave him a warm smile.

"I would do anything for you Injunnie." 

There was something about the way Jaemin said it. Renjun knows that it was mindless flirting and he shouldn't take it to heart, but there was something in Jaemin's voice that made him sound sincere and that genuinely terrified Renjun.

"Well, I'm in." Donghyuck sighed and lifted his head from Jeno's shoulder and picked up the sign-up sheet and signed his name and the rest followed after him.

Renjun stared at his five friends in shock as he looked at the now full sign up sheet. "I didn't even tell you what the school council will be doing!" He said incredulously and they all shrugged.

"Injun, we are your best friends. If we don't do these things for each other then what's the point?" Jisung asked with a smile on his face and Renjun was never so happy to have such supportive friends. He would do anything for his friends and it was overwhelmingly heartwarming to know that they would do the same.

He then heard Donghyuck groan. "I swear to God, I will beat you up if you cry." 

\--

"Okay. Welcome everyone to the first official school council meeting." The leader of the school council was a student called Kim Dongyoung. No one really knew why he was here since he technically wasn't a student here anymore, he was accepted into SSM the same time as Jaehyun and Sicheng but he still came back to be the leader of the school council. No one knows if it because the principal told him to or it just means a lot to him.

"I would like to welcome our six new members that are going to be monitored closely and reported back to Miss Liu like the rest of you because apparently, it isn't cool to be a member of the school council so no one can ever willingly join." He said bitterly. "Why don't we get the new members to stand up and introduce themselves?" Dongyoung said before sitting down on his seat. 

"Maknae goes first." Donghyuck mumbled which earned him a glare from Jisung but everyone one seemed to agree.

Jisung gave all five of them death glares before groaning and standing up and looking at everyone. "My name is Park Jisung, I am a dancer and I am in my second year of this school but I am currently practicing with my best friend Chenle for acceptance into SSM!" He said and clapped, pleased he found a way to get Chenle to take his turn. 

Chenle shook his head at Jisung and stood up. "I'm sorry." Jisung mouthed to Chenle who ignored him and put on a fake but warm smile that already had the other people smiling at him. He always had an infectious smile.

After they all went, it was finally Renjun's turn. He sighed a shaky breath before standing up in front of all of them. He was never good at public speaking, or public anything for that matter. He took another deep breath before finally starting, "My n-name is Huang Renjun and I originally come from China, I moved here with Chenle!" He said and pointed to him who smiled and waved at everyone. "A-And I am also a transfer student from China-"

Renjuns words were cut off when someone burst through the back door making Renjun jump at the unexpected noise. His jaw dropped when he saw the older boy kneeling down and picking up his books and walking over to the table filled with all of the students.

Only Renjun could have luck this bad. Of course, Mark Lee was walking to his seat and Renjun bit his lip before sitting down again from embarrassment.

\--

"You know Renjun, you probably have the worst luck I have ever seen in a guy," Donghyuck said which earned him to have Renjuns shoe get thrown at him. 

"This isn't funny!" He whined and lay his head on the hard ground. He suddenly felt someone lift his neck lightly and it was placed on someone's lap. He looked up to try and see who it was and he felt a blush creep up his neck when he saw it was Jaemin with a smug grin on his lips. 

"Don't want you to hurt your neck." He mumbled and then started to run his hands through Renjuns hair. 

Renjun was beyond shocked at the others actions, and he didn't have to look up or even open his eyes to know the others were just as shocked as he was (if not more). 

It was after the council meeting, Dongyoung came up to them and praised them for their attention and good behavior and if they kept it up then he would keep giving the good reports to Miss Liu. They were all sitting outside the twenty-four-hour diner afterward and decided to hang out for a while until they had to go home. It sucks that they are so busy that they can only hang out at intervals in their schedules, but they knew it was the best they could do to make it work.

"Mark's an asshole." Jaemin hummed as he was still petting Renjuns hair. 

"No, he isn't!" Renjun defended and he felt the hands in his hair still for a second, but they were back as soon as they left and Renjun hates to admit he was glad.

"To be fair, even though Mark is straight, he's a really good guy." Donghyuck agreed which made Jenos eye twitch. Chenle found it extremely amusing and Donghyuck was oblivious.

"Even if you're right, I don't like him." Jaemin huffed and Jisung raised an eyebrow before standing up. 

"Hyung, can I talk to you for a second?" Jisung could tell he was annoyed because he had to move Renjun and make him sit up.

He dusted himself off before walking over to the other side of the building with Jisung and gave him an expectant look. Jisung looked around to make sure he was out of earshot and finally looked up at the other. "Hyung, what are you doing?" 

He was awarded a confused look in return and a tilt of the head. "You realize that Renjun Hyung likes Mark, right?"

Jaemin simply smiled in return and nodded. "Don't worry Jisung-ah, I have a plan." He said and began walking away but Jisung grabbed his forearm.

"Which is?"

Jaemin grabbed the younger boys shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will make Renjun forget all about hetero Mark," he smirked. "I will make him the happiest boy in the world if its the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopped on the au train and I have a Renmin au on twitter, if you want to check it out, my user is @hongftw


	5. Chapter 5- "I hate you Na Jaemin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is doubting everything he knows and Jaemin isn't making things any easier for him

"How is the dance practice with Jisung?" Renjun asked and he noticed the way Chenle rolled his eyes and took another bite of his ice cream.

It was Friday afternoon and they met up after Renjun had practice with Jaemin and Chenle had to practice with Jisung.

"Awful." He mumbled and took another bite of his ice cream. "The dance is really hard to do and we end up getting mad at each other, so I end up screaming at him in Mandarin and then he screams at me in Korean and we don't even understand each other." He sighed and scuffed his shoes against the sidewalk as they walked down the street. "What about you?"

Renjun hums as he wiped his mouth and looked around. "It's okay, Jaemin is a really nice guy and we have a lot of fun together." He smiled to himself and looked back down at his ice cream that was now dripping down his hand.

Chenle smirked and looked at the other. "As much fun as you have when you think about Mark?"

Rejun looked at the younger and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "It's not fun to think about mark at all and-" He suddenly realized what Chenle was implying and the stupid grin on his face made Renjun's face heat up even more. "What? No! I do not like Jaemin."

"At least you are acknowledging it, it only took you three years." He groaned and went back to his ice cream. 

"Wait. Woah, Woah, Woah. What is that supposed to mean?" Renjun asked stopping in their tracks making Chenle sigh in exasperation. 

"Renjun, you can't seriously tell me that all the years you have known Jaemin you haven't picked up on the constant flirting and longing stares."

Renjun scratches the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but Chenle. The ice cream was beginning to drip again but Renjuns mind was too occupied now to care so instead he threw it away. "I mean, sure I noticed but Jaemin is just a flirt, he makes out with anyone willing and breathing." He scoffed and tried to shove the hopeful thoughts out of his mind. (Why was he hopeful? Just before this conversation, he didn't even acknowledge any type of non-platonic feelings for Jaemin, so what changed?)

Renjun and Chenle finally reached their apartment and Renjun got out his key and opened the door and they both walked in but to be honest, they really wish that they didn't. "Shit!"

"Oh my God!" Chenle screamed and covered his eyes and Renjun did the same.

"What are you both doing home?" Sicheng yelled as he threw Jaehyun off of him as they both scrambled on the ground trying to find their shirts. 

"We live here!" Chenle yelled back and ran away to his room. 

Renjun shrugged and walked calmly to the other side of the couch since they were now fully clothed and grinned at them. "It's about time you realized your feelings for Jaehyun." He giggled and he didn't miss the way Sicheng's cheeks reddened and the warm smile on Jaehyns face as he moved his hand to the other's thigh and squeezed it.

Renjun smiled and stood up. "I'll let you kids get back down to business." He said and ignored their remarks about them being older.

He got back to his room and lay on his bed. He stared at his blank ceiling as various thoughts spiraled in his mind.

He doesn't know what feelings he is feeling right now, all he knows is that there are two boys that are currently taking up so much of his thoughts that he was beginning to feel a dull ache in his brain making him groan and turn around and bury his head on the soft pillows. 

"I hate you Na Jaemin."

\--

Renjun was sitting at a table in the library by himself as he was frantically taking down notes from his previous business studies class and was transferring them over into flashcards so he can use them for studying later. Lately, he hasn't been getting enough sleep, due to the fact he was staying up really late to cram for all the tests he had to prepare for. Sometimes it felt like there weren't enough hours in the day. 

He was in the middle of writing when a small red droplet dropped onto renjuns paper. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he felt a wetness under his nose. It was a nosebleed.

He was never good with blood or anything like that. He widened his eyes and scrunched the paper up and threw it away as he stood up and began walking to the bathroom but his front collided with a strong force that nearly knocked him off his feet if they didn't place their strong hands on his slim waist. 

He looked up at the person and widened his eyes when he saw Jaemin standing in front of him with the same expression on his face. He was so close to Jaemin that he could smell his green apple shampoo and strong cologne, it was almost too much but it seemed to be the right amount to have Renjun intoxicated. He could see all of his features up close, so close. Too close. "Injun, what happened?"

"W-What do you mean?" He asked softly trying to ignore the blush that was appearing on his face. 

"You're bleeding." He mumbled and went to touch his face but Renjun's hands covered his mouth to hide the blood. 

"S-Sorry, I know it's gross. I have to go clean that-" He said and tried to move but Jaemin was keeping him in place as he gently dragged him to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom there were two younger guys that were laughing but immediately went silent when they saw Renjun and Jaemin enter. "Out." was all Jaemin had to say, pointing to the door and they were scrambling to get their bags and ran out. 

He sat Renun on the sink as he handed him a tissue which Renjun took and thanked him softly before applying slight pressure to his nose and tilted his entire head back.

"No, don't lean forward!" Jaemin said before walking over to Renjun. He gently grabbed the back of Renjun's neck and leaned him forward. He went forward pliantly, trying to ignore the shiver when Jaemins delicate fingers stayed on his neck and began massaging it subtly, an overwhelming contrast to the strong grip on his waist to keep him grounded previously. "You have to lean forward when you get a nosebleed, so it all goes out of your nose instead of going down your throat." He said simply, making Renjun want to gag at the information.

After a while, Renjun was able to sit upright but he still held to the tissue to his nose. Jaemin stayed with him, he was certain that they were missing study hall but Jaemin didn't seem to mind as he waited patiently, Renjun didn't know what for because every time he tried to stand up Jaemin would shake his head and mumble 'not yet'. Loud enough for Renjun to hear, but so low he almost didn't. 

"I didn't know you could be so scary." He said suddenly which ade the other give him a confused look. "Those freshers looked terrified when you came in." He giggled, which made a warm smile spread across Jaemins face and Renjun would be lying if he said butterflies didn't erupt in his stomach when he didn't see the way the sides of Jaemins lips curled up and all of his bright, white teeth were showing. Jaemin had such a beautiful smile, that was obvious. But why was it only beginning to make Renjun feel like this now?

"Ah...they're babies. Everything is scary to them." He shook his head, after a while a smirk appeared, replacing the warm smile from before, before walking over to Renjun and getting back in the others personal space. "Why...am I scary to you, Injunnie?"

Renjun laughed softly and looked up at Jaemin and paused for a few seconds before answering. "Not in the slightest."

\--

It was the end of the day and Renjun was alone again. After the nosebleed mishap, they simply went back to study hall, not even acknowledged as being late and went on with their daily lives. The worst part is that Renjun can't decide if that's a good thing or not, he has never seen Jaemin as anything more than a mere acquaintance and now he was invading Renjun's thoughts more than he would like to admit. 

He and Chenle were walking home together again, but when they walked into their house there was an unfamiliar guy that was sitting on their couch, Sicheng and Jaehyun were sitting beside the stranger and they were all watching the tv.

Sicheng smiled when the two walked through the tv and smiled. Renjun smiled back but when he looked at Chenle he saw an uncomfortable expression on the younger boys face. "Who's that?" 

Renjun was even more confused at the sudden change to mandarin and Sicheng had the same expression on his face. "Wong Yukhei, I recently moved to Korea and your brother was nice enough to show me around." He answered back in mandarin which shocked the both of them. 

It was obvious it wasn't his native language as his pronunciation was iffy, but he seemed to know it pretty well if he could understand them. "You can speak Mandarin?" Renjun asked and the boy smiled. 

"I wouldn't call myself fluent, but I can understand everything you say." He said slowly, obviously translating what to say. Renjun understands, and for someone that isn't fluent, he was really good.

Chenle said nothing as he took off his bag and stormed off to his room and slammed his door. Jaehyung looked puzzled as he had no idea what was said as he didn't speak Mandarin but Sicheng had the same expression and he understood everything. "What the hell is up with him?" He mumbled and Renjun shrugged, he wanted to brush it off but he knew there was something wrong, there was something Chenle isn't telling him and it's strange because he always assumed that they could tell each other everything.

"Probably puberty." He mumbled and Sicheng rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like you aren't going through the same thing." He said which caused Renjun to scoff.

"Ge, I'm almost eighteen!"

"And still a widdle baby!" He said in a high-pitched tone, which middle-aged woman would use when talking to an infant, which made Jaehyun and Yukhei burst into laughter.

"This house is a nightmare!"

\--

Whenever Renjun isn't at his desk studying, he finds himself in his bed. He was enveloped in the warm, soft Moomin covers as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the thousands of thoughts that were swimming in his mind as he tried to focus on something, anything else.

He sighed in annoyance when it wasn't working and got out of the covers and put on a pair of shoes and decided to go for a walk. 

It was late at night and he knew Sicheng would kill him if he knew he was doing this, but his feet were moving before his brain registered what was happening and before he knew it, he was outside and the cold, night air was beginning to nip at his skin as he began to shiver.

He zipped his hoodie and began to walk down the empty street. He didn't know where he was walking to, he just let his feet take him to wherever. 

After aimlessly walking around for nearly an hour he realized that he as lost. He was beginning to panic and regret all of his life decisions before he sighed in relief when he felt his phone in his jacket pocket and took it out before scrolling through his contacts. He didn't have many contacts as a whole, nevermind Korean contacts that would be willing to drive around and try to find a silly foreigner that was dumb enough to go out in the middle of the night on a whim. Maybe he was really losing his mind.

His finger hovered over a certain name before he stopped all of his movements. Was it weird to call him? It's not like he could call anyone else, and he had his own car so he wouldn't have to get parents involved.

Before he could talk himself out of it he clicked on the contact and brought the phone to his ear and tapped his foot anxiously and closed his eyes tightly when he heard the familiar voice.

"Injunnie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but I really wanted to update this today, this isn't beta read but if anyone is interested then my twitter is -@hongftw

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Twitter to update this,or if you just want to be friends and scream about Renmin with me bc man, this ship is really beautiful
> 
> Twitter- @Hongftw  
> instagram- Is really private so message me if you want it


End file.
